Wishful Thinking
by Nanoangstrom
Summary: In a world where everyone who turns 14 gets to ask for a Wish, their strongest desire, in a dream with a strange being who calls himself King, what would happen if you asked for unlimited potential? What would happen if you asked to live an MMORPG of Life?


"What are you gonna Wish for when you grow up?"

Back then, that question really surprised me, even if I'd asked it to all my friends in first grade. I hadn't given it much thought since I always just thought that since it was supposed to be your greatest wish, I'd know when I grew up - but of course, I had hopes of what that greatest wish could be! To have infinite cookies, to go to the moon... what? Sorry that I wasn't a very mature person when I was 6 years old. But him asking me that question actually sparked my interest and hope for when that moment finally came, when I turned 14 years old.

Years passed, and my interest absolutely didn't wane. I couldn't sleep the day before my birthday, I was too nervous yet excited as to whether my Wish was gonna be granted. Sometimes, Wishes are not granted, based on the fact that they're either too powerful (world-altering), or because they're not the dreamer's strongest desire. See, some theorize that the being that talks to you in the Dream, King (or so it calls itself), judges your wish by your soul. It knows your strongest desire, and if it coincides with what you asked, then it is granted. As for how true that is... well, nobody really knows. It's a bit strange - it's so incredibly hushed that all the information that's gone out is... well, just that. King exists (at least, important political and governmental figures have claimed this to be the case), he talks to you in what people refer to as "The Dream", he asks for your deepest desire - your Wish - and may or may not grant you it. In fact, the most accepted theory for people that were too old to have The Dream themselves is that this really is all just one big conspiracy theory. I'm not buying that, though.

Mulling over all that, I realize it's already a minute until midnight. It's easy to imagine that every 14 year old feels the same as I am feeling right now - this rush of excitement, this adrenaline. Most parents are skeptic - well, who could blame them really - but I can definitely vouch for the fact that all my friends are excited to turn 14 and have 'The Dream'. I stare at the clock in anticipation. It's quiet enough that I can actually hear the clock ticking away every single second, every moment until the most exciting dream of my life. Thirty seconds to go.

I can't help but, at the same time, be nervous. My whole life I've been waiting for this, and if I ask for the wrong thing... I'm gonna have wasted my Wish. I seriously didn't want that to happen - I was done being withing human standards. School was already a breeze, scoring straight A's in anything I attempted. I never found out whether it was because the public school my parents put me in was just that weak or if I was simply gifted - but whatever the case, it doesn't matter. I know that I'm unsatisfied with being anything but legendary.

I llisten intently to the clock, paying attention as it ticks the last second away; So... this is really it. I'm 14. If I sleep right now, I'm gonna have The Dream. But yet... I still haven't decided on what my Wish is gonna be. Would it be... omnipotence? No, King would reject that. Money? That would be nice to have, sure, and it could absolutely be something that King would grant, but I don't know if that's my 'strongest desire'. In the end, I found myself starting to doze off while thinking about what to ask King, and before long I'd fallen asleep.

My eyes jolt open. It's... silent. And dark, so dark - I can't see anything beside me, under me or above me. I check to make sure, and I can see myself just fine - it just seems I'm in some sort of pitch black... place, filled with nothingness. I find that I don't even need to breathe - I can't anyways, since there's not even any air in here. I... is this even The Dream? Am I just having some sort of fever dream? Almost as if answering my thoughts, I heard a loud and faraway disembodied voice speak to me. It echoes all throughout this place, filling my thoughts and nearly overwhelming my senses.

"I am King, true servant of Terra. What is your strongest wish?"

The voice stops talking just as abruptly as it began, expecting an answer. I gather my thoughts before saying anything.

"I wish... to have unlimited potential I can act upon - I want to live life as if it were an RPG." As soon as I finish my reply, everything starts shaking. I lose my footing, falling with nothing stopping me. What I thought was a ground under me was really not there, I was standing on nothing - I close my eyes as I continue my freefall, the shaking getting stronger and stronger.

"You interest Terra."

I fall off my bed, hitting my head on the floor. Ow.

Taking a couple moments to reorganize my thoughts and rub where I hit my head, I get back up, thanking god that my parents weren't home. Mom had to go on a business trip a couple days ago and she only expects to come back in a week or so. As for Dad, he just works a lot, especially at night. I rub my eyes, trying to find wherever I left my sandals. If I just always put them in one pla-

A blue screen pops up directly in front of me.

 **Welcome, Gamer!**

 **Would you like to go through the tutorial?**

 **Yes | No**

I panic and accidentally push the no button as I reel back from the sudden screen.

I really hope I didn't just hit my head too hard. 

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my first story! I intend on posting new chapters semi-regularly. This is mostly an experiment, so please don't expect much from me (especially since I'm new to writing). Thank you!**


End file.
